


American soldiers

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depressing, Other, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dedicated poem to my country soldiers</p>
            </blockquote>





	American soldiers

Every day more soldiers have to leave  
to fight this war so we can be free.  
they pack light to set out on their way  
praying the war will end some day.  
we have lost young and lost old  
but all of those men were so strong and bold  
In reality it doesn't seem too fair  
but when at war there is no time to care.  
once in a while they may get a letter  
from loved ones at home feeling a little bit better  
They let them know they miss them so  
but no time to cry the men must go.  
They fold their letters up real tight  
Putting them away for another lonely night.  
slowly they rise to take their stand  
as each American soldier salutes with right hand.  
They yell that they will be home soon  
but tonight they're going to sleep with the moon  
but not alone they have one another  
To an American soldier those men are his brothers.  
Each and everything they do  
Is without a doubt for me and for you.  
honestly, how many sit and pray  
for each and every soldier on the field that day?  
They don't draw names to see who they protect  
So why need a face to match the respect?  
They don't get hot home cooked meals  
and I bet they would love a steak from the grill.  
They are American Soldiers standing tall and proud  
They deserve our respect, don't be ashamed, scream it out loud.  
but at times, a soldier has no choice but to sleep  
with those words I will close for now.  
Saying as I go GOD BLESS AND REST IN PEACE


End file.
